Kingdom Hearts : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompts : 1er : Sora/Roxas sur le thème "robot". 2e : Sora/Ansem "danse" 3e : Xion/Marluxia "Analyse". 4e : Axel/Xigbar "Lucidité". 5e : Dingo/Squall "piment". 6e : Cloud "Tension/Première partie". 7e : Vexen "Tension/Deuxième partie". 8e : Sora/Roxas "tiroir". 9e & 10e : Dingo/Picsou "Ouate". 11e & 12 : Riku/Kairi "Lion de mer".
1. Chapter 1

Un rêve étrange.

Roxas est allongé sur son lit, les paupières fermées. Le jeune garçon se repose dans sa chambre personnelle et sa respiration calme et régulière précise bien que son repos se veut réparateur. Tant mieux car les combats contre les sans-cœurs ne cessent de s'enchaîner et un peu de récupération n'est jamais de trop, surtout lorsque les missions confiées est hélas accompagnées de ces charmantes bestioles.

Dans son rêve, il voit un autre garçon porteur d'une Keyblade. Ses cheveux sont marrons et il est accompagné d'un canard de taille respectable et d'un chien se tenant debout sur ses pattes arrière. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Roxas est en train de vivre un moment qui fut partie intégrante du passé commun qui lie Sora, Donald et Dingo.

Soudain, une silhouette fait son apparition dans le dos du jeune garçon et prend très vite de la hauteur, tandis que ses deux compagnons se tiennent à plusieurs centimètres de lui, progressant dans cette ville très étrange qu'est Traverse. Sentant le danger pour Sora, Roxas se met à hurler tout en continuant à dormir.

« DERRIERE-TOI ! »

Se pourrait-il que sa demande soit parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles du propriétaire de la keyblade pour que ce dernier se retourne. Là, face à lui se tient un robot de quatre mètres de haut, présentant un motif en forme de cœur sur son torse, bordé de rouge.

Suite à cette taille plutôt imposante, Sora ressent le besoin de reculer de plusieurs pas, pour mieux se préparer à ce nouveau combat qui se prépare. De leurs côtés, voyant que le garçon ne les rejoint pas, Dingo et Donald cessent leur avancée pour s'arrêter et se retourner à leur tour. C'est à cet instant qu'ils remarquent cette quatrième personne dont la compagnie est loin d'être pleinement appréciée.

« On ne pourra jamais souffler le cours d'un instant, s'exprime le canard.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Puis-je compter sur votre aide les amis ? Demande le jeune garçon.

- Bien sûr. » Répond Dingo en brandissant son bouclier.


	2. Chapter 2

Une danse pour le faire rire.

Dingo, Donald et Sora traverse l'univers à bord du vaisseau Gummi. Le jeune garçon est assit au fond du vaisseau, le visage baissé et la mine triste. De leurs côtés, le canard pilote l'engin spatial tandis que son camarade animal se tient auprès de lui. Tout deux ont bien remarqué que leur compagnon n'était pas dans son assiette depuis leur départ de la cité du crépuscule.

« Je crois que l'un de nous deux devrait discuter avec lui, partage Dingo.

- Vas-y ! Lui répond Donald.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je suis en train de piloter le vaisseau, commence à s'énerver le canard.

- Bien bien, pas la peine de te mettre en colère. »

Prononce Dingo avant de s'éloigner de son ami pour s'approcher du second. Suite à sa remarque, Donald marmonne dans sa barbe, ce qui n'est guère étonnant venant de sa part. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chien bipède s'installe auprès de Sora.

« Tu veux discuter ?

- A quoi cela pourrait me servir ? Lui demande le jeune garçon.

- A te soulager le cœur, tout simplement. »

Là, Sora plie ses jambes qu'il ramène contre son torse, passe ses bras autour et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. A ce moment, le garçon devient pensif. Il songe à sa rencontre avec Ansem et les nombreuses confidences qu'il a reçu de ce dernier.

« A ton avis, pourquoi Ansem a-t-il voulu comprendre les ténèbres qui habitaient le cœur de son apprenti ?

- De quel élève es-tu en train de parler ?

- Xehanort. »

Suite à cette question, Dingo tente de se montrer le plus doux et le plus rassurant vis-à-vis du jeune individu qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Lorsque tu aimes une personne, que cette dernière soit ta compagne, un frère, une sœur, un mère, un père ou même qu'un simple apprenti, tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour lui apporter ton aide.

- Je le sais mais nous avons tous en nous, une part de Ténèbres, même moi. Lorsque je vivais sur mon île et lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud, certains insectes venaient nous attaquer pour pomper une simple goutte de notre sang. Bien sûr, pour se défendre, on les écrasait mais à ce moment, nous agissons avec cruauté et ce sentiment est provoqué par les Ténèbres. Si ça se trouve, je suis un monstre et je ne suis même pas au courant.

- Un monstre qui tente de débarrasser l'univers entier des sans-cœurs ? Excuse-moi mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un. »

Plaisante Dingo. Hélas, cette tentative n'est guère suffisante pour remonter le moral de Sora. Voulant vraiment lui changer les idées, le chien se lève et s'approche d'une petite console reposant sur la paroi du vaisseau qui lui fait face. Là, il enfonce un petit bouton vert et aussitôt, de la musique se fait entendre au sein du véhicule. Juste après, Dingo se tourne vers Sora et plie ses bras pour les secouer de bas en haut.

« Regarde, c'est de cette façon que Donald danse. »

Entendant son prénom, le canard tourne son visage vers son ami tout en oubliant de garder un œil sur la « route » qu'il a emprunté. Bien sûr, de se voir aussi mal imité énerve très vite le volatile qui commence à crier.

« Je ne danse jamais de cette façon, espèce de menteur.

- Pourtant, vu ta réaction, on est en droit de se poser des questions. »

Et voilà que le canard bondit à plusieurs reprises sur son siège de pilotage, faisant rire Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

Des analyses ?

Dans l'enceinte qui abrite les membres de l'organisation XIII, Xemnas sort d'une chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Dans ses mains, deux fioles de sang prélevé mais le liquide rouge commence à virer doucement vers des teintes beaucoup sombre. Tranquillement, il s'avance lorsqu'il s'arrête, remarquant une personne sur son chemin.

« Xion ?

- Est-ce que Marluxia va mieux ?

- Non et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai prélevé un peu de son sang.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire des analyses et comprendre ce qui se passe. Si jamais le mal qui ronge Marluxia a raison de lui, je me dois de me rassurer que ce virus ne se propage pas chez les autres membres de notre organisation. D'ailleurs, je te déconseille de ne pas lui rendre visite.

- D'accord. »

Ne souhaitant pas insister, la jeune fille se tourne sur ses talons et s'éloigne du leader de l'organisation afin de regagner sa chambre. De son côté, Xemnas reprend sa marche pour tenter de venir en aide au onzième membre de l'organisation.

Une porte s'ouvre et une chambre aux murs immaculés se révèle aux yeux de Xion. Cette dernière entre dans la pièce, referme l'issue juste après son passage et traverse la pièce pour se poster devant son bureau. Là, elle s'installe sur une chaise, attrape une feuille vierge ainsi que son encrier dans lequel repose une plume d'oie. Elle imbibe l'extrémité de son stylo et le sort du récipient, pour poser quelques mots.

« Marluxia, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi mais je me fais du souci. Sois courageux et bats-toi contre ce mal qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Une fois que tu iras mieux, je voudrais passer du temps avec toi, si tu me le permets. Amicalement, Xion. »

Une fois sa lettre rédigée, Xion repose sa plume, attend que l'encre sèche et une fois que cette dernière soit complètement absorbée par le papier, prend soin de la glisser à l'intérieur d'une enveloppe blanche. Ensuite, elle veille à bien la fermer avant de se lever de sa chaise et quitter sa chambre très rapidement.

A l'extérieur, la jeune fille tient fermement sa lettre contre sa poitrine, comme si cette dernière constituait un trésor des plus précieux à protéger. Elle se déplace discrètement au sein de la résidence afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon chez les autres membres qui pourraient, par la suite, lui poser des problèmes à l'aide de questions fortement inutiles.

Voilà qu'elle arrive devant la porte fermée de la chambre du convalescent. Elle ne peut pas entrer dans la pièce car quelque chose en elle lui interdit de le faire. C'est alors que la jeune fille en noir se pose une réflexion : De quelle façon va-t-elle pouvoir faire parvenir cette missive à Marluxia ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas songé avant de se retrouver embêtée devant cette porte clause. Au moment où elle s'avoue vaincue, une voix masculine se fait entendre à son intention.

« Xion ? »

L'appelée se retourne et fait face à Axel, en compagnie du jeune Roxas.

« Bon… bonsoir Axel.

- Bonsoir. Puis-je savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer dans la chambre de Marluxia ?

- Non, bien sûr que non puisqu'il est malade. Je voulais juste lui remettre cette lettre que je viens tout juste de lui écrire.

- Une lettre ? » S'étonne Axel.

Xion hoche positivement de la tête avant de lever sa main droite, porteuse de la fameuse enveloppe. Voyant cela, Axel est intrigué mais garde son contrôle pour n'éveiller aucune interrogation. Toutefois, il ressent le besoin d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ce geste si généreux de la part de cette fillette.

« Pourquoi lui avoir écrit une lettre ? Finit-il par demander.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je veux juste que Marluxia retrouve une santé correcte et je tiens vraiment à le revoir parmi nous, comme avant. Par le biais de ces quelques mots, je tiens à ce qu'il sache que dans ce château, quelqu'un pense à lui.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Xion, vraiment. »

Axel prend l'enveloppe dans ses mains et est très touché par le geste de cette fille. Serait-elle capable de ressentir de la compassion, un sentiment appartenant au genre humain ? L'homme ne souhaite pas s'attarder davantage sur la question car déjà trop troublé par le comportement de Xion. Tranquillement, il se tourne vers Roxas.

« Peux-tu rester avec Xion s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, mon ami. »

Répond le jeune garçon avec un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. Peu de temps après, Axel entre dans la chambre de Marluxia, afin de prendre de ses nouvelles mais surtout, lui remettre cette précieuse lettre.


	4. Chapter 4

Toi aussi tu es d'accord ?

Xigbar est dans la grande pièce où sont réunis tous les membres de l'organisation XIII, excepté Roxas et Xion, partis en mission. L'homme est debout, devant l'une des grandes vitres de la salle et regarde ce qui se passe de l'autre côté, ce qui veut dire pas grand-chose. Soudain, le deuxième membre baisse son visage et libère un soupir d'exaspération. Aujourd'hui, sa mémoire ne lui laisse aucun répit.

Soudain, des pas s'approchant de lui le fait sortir de sa torpeur. Tranquillement, il se retourne et se retrouve face à Axel qui se pose des questions.

« Un souci ? Lui demande l'expérimenté.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais tu m'inquiètes. »

Rétorque l'ami de Roxas. En temps normal, Xigbar l'aurait rembarré mais là, l'être a plutôt envie de se confier, ce qui n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

« Je m'inquiète. »

Axel ouvre ses yeux en grand, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. D'ailleurs, il a besoin de lui faire répéter pour être sûr de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination.

« J'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui. Cela t'étonne n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment ! L'homme sans cœur aurait-il des moments de doutes par moment ? »

Xigbar sourit suite à cette remarque.

« Je n'ai pas de cœur je te signale, tout comme toi. C'est pour cette raison que je suis un membre à part entière au sein de cette organisation. »

L'homme tourne le dos à Axel et retourne à sa contemplation. Le compagnon de Roxas vient se placer sur sa gauche et pose ses yeux sur le spectacle se trouvant à l'extérieur.

« Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Pourquoi faire Axel ?

- Cela pourrait te faire du bien. »

Xigbar baisse le visage, ferme les yeux et réfléchit. Lorsqu'il ouvre ses paupières, sa décision est prise concernant d'éventuelles confessions.

« Je m'inquiète à propos de Roxas.

- Et pourquoi ? Grâce à lui, nous parvenons à récupérer des cœurs et j'estime que tu devrais être content.

- Je le suis, rassure-toi. Toutefois, j'ai eu la chance de croiser d'autres propriétaires de la Keyblade par le passé et je te garantis qu'il est loin d'être excellent. Il est même l'un des plus faibles. »

Axel ne sait quoi penser et laisse son partenaire continuer dans ses explications.

« Et pour Xion ?

- Nous venons tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle sait la manier également mais il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer. Si je pouvais… »

A ce moment, Xigbar lève sa main droite sous ses yeux et la ferme aussitôt. Ce comportement de sa part signifie qu'il voudrait prendre les choses en main, ce qui inquiète grandement le membre numéro huit.

« Je te laisse une semaine pour l'aider à améliorer son niveau. Si jamais j'estime que son potentiel est resté similaire à celui actuel, je prendrais la suite des opérations.

- Désolé Xigbar mais jamais je ne te laisserai toucher à Roxas.

- Et tu penses que tu peux m'y empêcher ? »

C'est alors que le membre numéro deux regarde Axel d'un air vraiment mauvais. Celui qui se tient à ses côtés ne se laisse pas intimidé, prêt à en découdre s'il le faut.

« Roxas est mon ami et si tu as l'intention de lui faire du mal, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

- Il est ton ami ? Laisse-moi rire Axel. Depuis quand es-tu capable de ressentir des émotions mais surtout, des sentiments ? »

Le mentor de Roxas ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'il en est incapable à cause de son ancienne condition. Xigbar termine cette conversation sur ces mots.

« Tu as une semaine pour l'entraîner, ni plus, ni moins.

- Compte sur moi pour en toucher deux mots à Xemnas.

- Je suis de son avis. »

Axel et Xigbar se retournent à l'entente de cette troisième voix masculine et font face au leader de l'organisation. Bien sûr, le mentor de Roxas n'ose y croire.

« Attends, tu veux laisser Roxas aux mains de cette brute ?

- Dans l'unique souci de le faire progresser, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

- Désolé mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

- Vraiment ? » Lui demande Xemnas.

Celui-ci regarde les membres de l'organisation présents dans la salle et chacun d'entre eux ont suivi la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Larxene, qui est assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle y va de sa petite remarque.

« Si Roxas est un faible, autant s'en débarrasser de suite et je suis partante pour m'en charger.

- Désolé mais contentes-toi de rester à ta place. » Lui répond Xemnas avant de poursuivre son dialogue avec Axel.

« Comme viens de te le dire Xigbar, tu as une semaine pour l'aider à progresser. A la fin de ce délai, je ferais une évaluation et s'il échoue, notre ami prendra ta place. Tu as compris ?

- Oui. Pas la peine de me prendre pour un idiot. »

En colère, Axel s'éloigne des deux membres pour traverser la salle afin de se rendre dans sa chambre par le biais d'un couloir. Pendant ce temps, la femme se lève de son siège et va rejoindre Xemnas et Xigbar.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour cette évaluation, demande-t-elle.

- Tu vas suivre discrètement Axel et Roxas lorsqu'ils se rendront dans l'un des mondes pour y effectuer une mission. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te faire remarquer et à la fin de cette période d'essai, je prendrai soin d'écouter tes remarques.

- Je refuse !

- Et moi, je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. Soit tu obéis et tout se passe bien, soit tu refuses et des conséquences tomberont. »

Se sentant piégée, le membre numéro douze accepte.

« Très bien, je ferais ce que tu me demandes de faire mais par contre, si jamais Axel et Roxas me remarquent et me coincent pour connaître la vérité, je n'hésiterai pas à tout leur avouer.

- Je te l'interdis.

- Et moi, je te dis que je suis prête à exécuter tes ordres mais qu'il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fondateur de l'organisation qu'il faut croire que tu peux tout te permettre. »


	5. Chapter 5

Un plat chaud.

Il est vingt heures à la pendule qui est accroché sur l'un des murs du salon appartenant à la résidence de Squall. Bénéficiant d'une petite période calme de la part des sans-cœurs, ce qui cache forcément quelque chose, l'homme a décidé d'inviter Sora, Dingo et Donald à venir se restaurer chez lui. En ce moment, le petit garçon, le chien et le canard se tiennent autour d'une table carrée, nappée de blanc et sur laquelle repose un service argenté.

Sora est émerveillé par la beauté des couverts tandis que Dingo et Donald attendent patiemment que les plats leurs soient présentés. A ce moment Squall entre dans la pièce, tenant un plateau fait dans la même matière que le service présent sur la table et sur lequel repose un rôti.

Lorsque l'homme pose le menu au centre de la table, le visage de Donald vire au bleu, sentant que le plat se trouvant sous ses yeux concerne un volatile ayant subi un triste sort.

« Excusez-moi Squall mais c'est un rôti de … »

Squall, qui contournait la table pour rejoindre sa place prend tout de même le temps de répondre.

« C'est un canard, pourquoi ? »

Et suite à cette réponse, le canard volubile tourne de l'œil et tombe de sa chaise. Sora commence à bouger sur son siège pour lui venir en aide mais Dingo tente de le rassurer en lui adressant ces mots.

« Laisse-le Sora. Donald fait croire qu'il n'aime pas manger du canard mais il lui est déjà arrivé de manger l'un de ses compères lorsque le royaume traversait une grande crise financière.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Lorsqu'on connait cette histoire, on est en droit de se dire que Donald est en réalité, un monstre.

- Heureusement qu'il n'entend pas ce que tu viens de dire à son sujet car il aurait piqué une sacrée colère. »

Sora et Dingo rigolent tandis que Squall vient tout juste de poser son postérieur sur sa chaise. Là, il s'empare de la grande cuillère et de la grande fourchette qui reposaient sur le bord du plat et commence à servir ses invités.

« Je devrais peut-être songé à lui préparer autre chose ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine mon cher ami. Ton plat propose plusieurs légumes et je sais par connaissance qu'il tapera volontiers dedans.

- Tant mieux car je ferais un hôte des plus négligeant si je ne parvenais pas à satisfaire sa faim. »

Tandis que Sora repose son assiette sous ses yeux, il préfère attendre que Dingo soit le premier à goûter ce plat qui lui est inconnu afin de connaître son verdict. Lentement, le garçon attrape sa fourchette et son couteau tout en observant l'ami de Donald du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci, ignorant complètement que son jeune camarade le fixe à la dérobée, coupe une première bouchée qu'il fait disparaître rapidement à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le chien mâche, cherchant à profiter pleinement des saveurs que propose ce simple morceau de viande et avale. Les yeux fermés, le chien pourrait passer pour un expert en dégustation gastronomique mais il n'en est rien.

Brusquement, ses paupières s'ouvrent et l'individu se lève rapidement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber par la même occasion. Victime d'un quelconque mal, Dingo porte ses mains sur sa gorge et ouvre sa bouche en grand. Là, des flammes s'en échappent et bien sûr, Sora s'inquiète.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Je pense que ton ami a une tolérance minime concernant le piment. »

Dingo s'empare du pichet d'eau qui reposait près du plat et se verse un grand verre. Ensuite, il l'attrape dans l'une de ses mains et avale l'onde qui passe rapidement dans sa gorge. Bizarrement, le mal qui le consume ne semble pas s'apaiser pour autant.

« Le remède pour faire passer la brûlure provoquée par le piment consiste à avaler de la mie de pain. »

Lui recommande Squall qui commence son repas, sans broncher malgré la présence de piment dans la sauce qui recouvre le rôti. Tandis que Dingo se jette sur le pain, Sora observe attentivement l'homme qui le remarque.

« Un souci Sora ?

- Non, enfin si. J'ai juste peur de me retrouver dans le même état que Dingo. »

Squall lui sourit, amusé par cette crainte avant de lui répondre.

« N'aie crainte Sora. Toi et moi partageons un point commun qui maintient ton ami à l'écart.

- Ha bon ? Et quel est-il ?

- Nous sommes tous les deux des êtres humains. »

C'est vrai. Son hôte a parfaitement raison et cela aide Sora à avoir confiance. Du coup, le voilà qu'il coupe un morceau dans cette délicieuse tranche de viande qui repose dans son assiette et n'hésite pas à porter sa fourchette à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le garçon prend le temps de bien mâcher avant d'avaler. Une fois la bouillie dans sa gorge, le porteur de la keyblade ne semble pas comprendre la réaction de Dingo qui vient enfin de se calmer.

« C'est très bon. »

Ce constat fait plaisir à entendre et là encore, Squall ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son jeune invité. Le repas se poursuit tranquillement lorsque Donald revient à lui. Le canard se met debout sur ses pattes arrières et se hisse sur sa chaise. A la vue de cette volaille rôtie déjà bien entamée, l'animal recommence à ne se sentir pas très bien.

« Allez Donald, oublie ton cousin qui repose au centre du plateau et sers-toi des légumes. Je t'assure qu'ils sont délicieux. » Lui lance Sora.

Donald se montre docile et commence à se servir de plusieurs cuillères de carottes coupées en rondelles et de flageolets. Elément important que tout le monde ignore sauf Squall, c'est que les légumes ont également trempé dans cette fameuse sauce épicée. Ayant réussi à surmonter son dégoût, Donald avale une première fourchée de légumière et voilà que son visage devient rouge. Son bec s'ouvre, crachant des flammes à son tour et de suite, le volatile s'énerve. Il saute hors de sa chaise et commence à bondir tout en faisant du sur-place. Face à ce comportement, Sora rigole tandis que Squall s'inquiète.

« Je vais m'absenter afin de lui préparer autre chose. »

Sora s'apprête à retenir l'homme mais celui-ci vient déjà de se lever de sa chaise. Lorsque le gamin se retrouve seul en compagnie de ses deux compères, il décide de se montrer franc.

« Sincèrement, vous me faîtes honte.

- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça Sora ? L'interroge Dingo.

- Parce que vous ne savez pas vous tenir à table, voilà pourquoi. »

Le jeune héros est très déçu du comportement de ses amis et ne sait plus quelle attitude adopter. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Squall revient de la cuisine avec un nouveau plat dans les mains et le pose pas très loin de l'assiette de Donald.

« Voilà, désolé de t'avoir autant négligé.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Lui adresse le canard avant de se servir de ce nouveau menu. Celui-ci est composé du restant de légumes qui n'ont pas été utilisé lors de la préparation du volatile mais avec une petite touche en plus. En effet, étant un excellent cordon bleu dans l'univers des sauces, l'hôte n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en préparer une seconde, aux notes plus douces. Cette fois, Donald savoure pleinement son repas et n'hésite pas à se resservir à plusieurs reprises, ce qui rassure Squall.

Et c'est ainsi que le dîner se poursuit, accompagné de rires et de discussions plutôt sérieuses.


	6. Chapter 6

Il y a de la tension dans l'air.

Première partie.

Cloud est dans son appartement, dans le salon pour être plus précis. L'homme est occupé actuellement à boire une tasse d'infusion, confortablement installé sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour de la grande table de la pièce et regarde ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, par le biais de l'unique fenêtre que comprend la salle. Dehors, il fait nuit. Toutefois, aucune étoile n'est visible puisque de nombreux nuages noirs se sont cumulés et chose étrange, l'air est lourd et plutôt chaud. Tout en posant sa tasse sur la soucoupe prévue à cet effet, l'homme y va de son propre constat.

« Il y a de la tension dans l'air. Je ne serais pas étonné si un orage éclate au cours de la nuit. »

Suite à cette phrase, le guerrier baisse son visage et plonge son regard dans le liquide coloré qui stagne dans sa tasse. A cet instant, l'homme replonge dans son passé. Lors d'une grande partie de sa vie, le garçon n'a connu que cette sensation au cours de ses nombreuses missions. La tension, il connait. Il y a longtemps de cela, il était à la tête d'un groupe qui luttait au nom du bien, n'hésitant pas à se battre pour faire reculer le mal. Depuis le début, Cloud s'est retrouvé à la tête de cette bande et prendre des décisions importantes n'étaient guère chose aisée. Lorsque son esprit était embrouillé par de multiples interrogations, certains membres de son équipe n'hésitaient pas à le bousculer pour avoir son avis sur la question. Forcément, donner une réponse aussi hâtivement pouvait jouer un rôle sur sa décision finale mais visiblement, son équipe s'en foutait royalement. Tant que leur guide leur fournissait une réponse, le reste leur importait peu. Lors de cette grande aventure, cette conclusion fut heureuse et fut celle que tout le monde attendait. A cet instant, Cloud senti qu'un poids sur ses épaules s'envola presqu'aussitôt.

En revenant à la réalité, l'homme dont les cheveux sont coiffés étrangement s'étonna lui-même d'avoir songé à son passé. Maintenant qu'il habite à Traverse, il peut jouir d'une existence tranquille même si dehors, ces créatures nommées sans-coeur n'hésitent pas à apparaître pour remplir leur mission malsaine. D'ailleurs, Cloud songe alors à son énorme épée qui lui a rendu de nombreux services lors de son passé guerrier.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle a rouillé depuis le temps qu'elle se trouve à la cave. »

Conclut-il avant de s'emparer de la tasse par son anse et de boire son contenu d'une traite. Lorsque la boisson termine de se verser dans son œsophage, le garçon se lève de sa chaise et quitte la pièce grâce à une porte.

La porte d'une pièce jusqu'actuellement maintenue dans l'obscurité la plus totale s'ouvre sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, un plafonnier s'allume sous l'action du propriétaire des lieux et ce dernier s'avance parmi les mètres carrés humides. En réalité, Cloud se trouve dans la cave que comprend sa résidence. Tranquillement, il arrive devant une longue boîte en bois posée sur plusieurs caisses faites de la même matière. A l'aide de ses mains, l'ancien guerrier soulève le couvercle ne comprenant aucune serrure, ni autre fermeture qui pourrait rendre l'accès bien plus difficile et plonge ses membres à l'intérieur. Très vite, il en sort quelque chose enveloppé dans un tissu blanc présentant quelques tâches à cause du temps. Paisiblement, le propriétaire de l'objet se trouvant dissimuler attrape un bout de la bande et commence à la défaire. Cet acte prend plusieurs secondes et lorsque la dernière partie de tissu part rejoindre celle se trouvant déjà sur le sol, Cloud peut enfin admirer sa fidèle amie. Malgré ses craintes, l'arme ne présente aucune usure sur sa surface polie.

« Tu es aussi magnifique que le premier jour où je t'ai reçu. »

Toujours en pleine contemplation, un visage fait alors son apparition sur la lame argentée de l'épée. Cloud se pose alors des questions et se retourne pour se rassurer d'être bien seul dans la cave. Lorsqu'il se soulage à se savoir en solitaire, ses yeux se posent une seconde fois sur son arme et constatent que les traits humains ont complètement disparu.

« Ca alors, voilà qui est bizarre. »

Tout à coup, une violente douleur lui traverse le crâne, provoquant une vision par la même occasion. Dans cette prémonition, pas grand-chose, juste un prénom.

« Vexen ? »

Cloud revient à lui et se pose de multiples questions. Est-ce son envie de revoir son épée qui a déclenché l'ensemble de ces phénomènes ou étaient-ils déjà programmés sur le fil de son destin ?


	7. Chapter 7

Il y a de la tension dans l'air.

Deuxième partie.

Un individu vient de faire son apparition devant les portes fermées de la gare se trouvant dans la cité du Crépuscule. Cet être arbore un magnifique bouclier bleu et regarde tout autour de lui.

« Aucun service d'accueil ? Je me demande de quelle façon je dois le prendre ? »

Dit-il, loin d'être vraiment vexé. Tranquillement, Vexen descend les marches les unes après les autres et arrive sur cette place si célèbre dans ce monde dans lequel il évolue depuis de très nombreuses années. Là encore, le membre de l'Organisation XIII ne peut s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes, connaissant que trop bien ces nombreuses créatures qui peuplent ce monde et contre lesquels il s'est battu maintes et maintes fois. Jugeant sa progression suffisante puisque désormais, il se trouve au centre de la place, Vexen s'arrête et attend. Tout à coup, son esprit est en alerte. L'homme a senti une présence malsaine dans son dos mais ne s'en inquiète nullement.

Usant de sa rapidité d'action, le guerrier se retourne habilement et lève son bouclier afin d'abriter son visage derrière celui-ci. Lorsqu'il baisse son bras, ses yeux remarquent une fine pellicule de glace sur la surface de son bouclier.

« Tiens. Aurais-je donc l'honneur d'affronter l'un de mes nombreux rivaux qui vit au sein même du royaume des sans-cœur ? »

Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui. Une chose est sûre, Vexen a vu juste puisque devant lui se dresse un démon à forme humanoïde. Toutefois, la totalité de son corps est noir, ne présentant aucun motif si ce n'est cet étrange cœur bordé de rouge et inévitablement, seule sa tête se différencie de ce qui se trouve en-dessous. La créature a deux yeux bleus et des lèvres de la même couleur, comme s'il avait prit le temps de se maquiller avant de venir. Par contre, de la vapeur s'échappe de ses mains, ce qui ne laisse rien envisagé de bon. De son côté, Vexen est excité mais parvient à garder le contrôle. C'est alors qu'il se lance dans une conversation avec son ennemi, même s'il sait très bien que celui-ci ne dira rien.

« C'est la première fois que je vois un sans-cœur comme toi. Tu es le porte-parole de ta caste ou c'est juste que vous faîtes enfin preuve d'un peu d'intelligence ? »

Le sans-cœur ne répond pas, ce qui ne constitue en rien à une surprise. Cependant, l'être maléfique se contente de sourire, une expression qui étonne beaucoup le membre de l'Organisation.

« Attend, ne me dis pas que tu viens de comprendre … »

Vexen n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le monstre passe rapidement à l'action. De suite, il lève ses mains et les dirige vers l'humain tout en matérialisant deux sphères d'énergie présentant une teinte bleue. Toutefois, cette couleur n'est pas n'importe laquelle puisqu'il s'agit d'un bleu de glace. Aussitôt, des éclats d'eau solidifiée s'en échappent et foncent sur l'homme en noir dans l'espoir de le blesser. Celui-ci, ayant pleinement confiance dans les capacités de protection de son bouclier, se contente juste de le lever devant son visage pour se protéger de cette nouvelle offensive. Dès que la pluie de cristaux de glaces cesse, un étrange bruit se fait entendre le cours d'une seule et unique seconde.

Vexen baisse son bouclier pour savoir ce qui se passe et se rend compte que son adversaire a disparu.

« Merde, où a-t-il bien pu passer ? »

A cet instant, une présence fait son apparition dans son dos et des mains se pose sur cette partie de son corps. Des sonorités liées à la cristallisation d'une matière se manifestent tandis que Vexen commence à poser ses genoux sur le sol, hurlant de douleur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Lorsque l'homme est suffisamment dans un sale état, le sans-cœur cesse d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour que le gémissant puisque récupérer afin de poursuivre ce combat. Pendant ce temps, tandis que Vexen tente d'amoindrir la morsure de cette glace qui lui meurtri le dos, il ne se peut s'empêcher de regarder son bouclier. Là, sur la surface polie, le visage d'un homme fait son apparition.

« Hein ? »

Ensuite, une douleur insupportable lui transperce le crâne et libère une vision dans laquelle se trouve un prénom. Lorsque Vexen revient à la réalité, il prononce ce mot à voix haute.

« Cloud ? »

Songeant soudainement à ce monstre qui arrive à lui tenir tête, le membre de l'Organisation enrage et se relève très vite, faisant voler la pellicule de glace qui recouvrait son dos en éclat.

« Toi, je te garantis que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! » Adresse-t-il à la créature avant de lui foncer dessus.


	8. Chapter 8

Qui est-ce ?

Une nouvelle journée a commencé pour les membres qui résident à l'intérieur du repaire de l'organisation et Roxas erre dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de la structure. Aujourd'hui, pas de mission pour lui et il comptait profiter de ce jour pour se reposer un peu. Hélas, depuis sa levée du lit, son intuition lui joue des tours. En effet, son esprit lui recommande de se rendre à une salle bien précise de l'endroit mais ignorant laquelle, le garçon a décidé de suivre ses motivations jusqu'au bout. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve actuellement à évoluer dans un long corridor se trouvant dans les sous-sols du château.

Le jeune garçon s'est gardé d'en discuter avec ses supérieurs mais surtout, à Axel alors que celui-ci est censé être son meilleur ami depuis son arrivée au sein de cette mystérieuse organisation. Le couloir est éclairé par de nombreuses bougies logées dans les murs et c'est à leur lumière que Roxas avance, sentant son intuition au fur et à mesure que ses pas le font progresser vers le but de cette exploration.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, le propriétaire de la keyblade arrive au fond du couloir et est un peu surpris de n'y trouver qu'une simple porte en bois fermée. Par contre, cette sensation qui titille sa curiosité depuis ce matin se fait de plus en plus grande à ce moment. Si cette dernière pouvait s'échapper de sa tête, prendre une forme humaine et lui dire de continuer, cela n'étonnerait même pas Roxas. De toute façon, depuis qu'il est un membre à part entière de l'organisation XIII, plus rien ne le surprend ces derniers jours.

N'écoutant que son courage mais surtout, sa curiosité, Roxas pose sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte et l'a fait tourner. Une fois l'issue ouverte, le garçon se glisse à l'intérieur de cette nouvelle pièce et constate que celle-ci est également éclairée par de nombreuses bougies. A cet instant, Roxas se permet un peu d'humour sachant très bien que personne ne l'entendra.

« Si l'organisation doit définir un budget chaque mois, la majorité doit y passé en bougies. »

Avançant davantage dans cette nouvelle pièce, une odeur de renfermée agresse aussitôt les narines du jeune garçon. Il s'arrête, se frotte le bout de nez mais se rend bien compte que cette senteur désagréable ne disparaitra pas. Autant s'y habituer le plus vite possible pour savoir ce qui se passe dans cette petite salle et pourquoi son intuition voulait l'y conduire. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne se fait plus sentir dans l'esprit de Roxas, ce qui le soulage par la même occasion.

Dans cette pièce, des colonnes de caisses en bois dont certaines sont recouverts d'un drap blanc devenu gris par le temps. Au milieu de toutes ces piles de boîtes, une vieille table en bois devant laquelle se situe une chaise. Toujours poussé par sa curiosité, Roxas s'avance jusqu'au meuble et constate qu'une bougie entamée repose sur l'un de ses coins, se tenant droite dans son bougeoir. Une toile d'araignée est tendue entre le bâton de cire et son anse, preuve que personne ne s'est rendu dans cet endroit depuis fort longtemps. Maintenant, reste à savoir pourquoi Roxas devait s'y rendre et à première vue, rien ne lui parait intéressant.

Tout en promenant son regard dans l'ensemble de la pièce, Roxas s'étonne de n'y trouver rien d'étrange. Cependant, au moment où le garçon repose ses yeux sur la table, il se rend compte qu'un tiroir se trouve sous celle-ci. Intrigué, le membre de l'organisation attrape sa poignée et la tire vers lui. A ce moment, Roxas découvre un cadre dans lequel se trouve une photo, à l'intérieur.

« Tiens, qui est-ce ? »

Le garçon se pose sur la chaise et glisse ses mains à l'intérieur du tiroir afin de sortir le cadre. Dès que celui-ci se trouve sous les yeux du curieux, ce dernier découvre l'être immortalisé sous le verre. Ses yeux sont marrons foncés, ébouriffés et il tient dans l'une de ses mains, une keyblade. Par contre, ce propriétaire semble triste car il est assit sur de l'herbe mais son visage ne laisse paraître aucun signe de bonheur.

« Je me demande bien qui est ce garçon mais surtout, qui est l'auteur de cette image. En tout cas, il est plutôt mignon. »

Et soudain, quelque chose commence à naitre dans le cœur de Roxas. Serait-ce un sentiment sincère et non simulé comme en sont capable certains membres de l'organisation ? Etrangement, cette photo réveille des sensations en Roxas qui ne lui font pas peur, loin de là. Au contraire, il a l'impression de connaître celui qui se trouve sous ce morceau de verre depuis toujours. Toutefois, une question demeure : Comment peut-il le connaître alors qu'il ne l'a jamais rencontré et n'est pas prêt de le faire d'ailleurs ? Soudain, un mot lui vient à l'esprit ou plutôt, un prénom.

« Sora. »

Et voilà que Roxas ouvre grandement ses yeux, s'étonnant de ce qu'il vient de prononcer. Bizarrement, il est convaincu à cent pour cent que le garçon qui se tient sur cette image se nomme bel et bien Sora. Tout à coup, les sens de Roxas se mettent une nouvelle fois en alerte. Visiblement, son exploration dans cette pièce n'est pas finie et il doit encore savoir de quoi il en retourne. Est-ce que sa prochaine découverte aurait un lien avec ce Sora ? Les quelques minutes qui vont suivre vont lui donner la réponse à cette nouvelle interrogation.

Voilà que Roxas prend soin de poser le cadre sur la table avant de se lever de sa chaise. Ensuite, il se dirige vers la plus petite colonne de caisses en bois se trouvant à sa droite puisqu'elle celle-ci ne grimpe pas jusqu'au plafond de la pièce. Cette pile n'en contient que deux et bizarrement, la seconde est ouverte. Roxas s'approche et constate qu'à l'intérieur se trouve de la paille. Comme il ne connait pas cette matière, le garçon ignore s'il peut plonger ses mains à l'intérieur sans redouter la moindre conséquence désastreuse suite à cette initiative. Pourtant, cette intuition qui lui torture l'esprit l'encourage à le faire. Que doit-il écouter ? Sa prudence ou ce désir brûlant qui le consume de l'intérieur ?

C'est la deuxième option qui l'emporte sur la première. N'y tenant plus, Roxas commence à glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de la caisse et remue la paille qui s'y trouve pour tenter de trouver autre chose. Soudain, ses doigts rencontrent une matière rugueuse. Intrigué, le propriétaire de la keyblade s'empare de sa découverte et le sort de la boîte pour l'exposer à la lumière des bougies. Là, sous ses yeux se présente un cahier dont la couverture bordeaux présente des reliefs, d'où le touché quelque peu désagréable qu'a ressenti Roxas au premier contact.

Toujours autant curieux, le garçon ouvre le bouquin à la première page et y voit quelques lignes rédigées.

« Je te demande pardon Sora. »

A la lecture de ces mots, le cœur de Roxas se serre, ce qui le surprend. Pourquoi son for intérieur semble-t-il souffrir alors qu'il ne sait rien de ce fameux Sora ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste mince ? Voulant en savoir davantage, le membre de l'organisation XIII tourne la page et y voit deux autres rédigées entièrement même si des sauts de paragraphes offrent une magnifique aération à l'ensemble. Chose étrange, des dates figurent en début de chaque partie manuscrite, comme si l'auteur notait des informations selon les jours. Roxas voudrait lire ce qui est marqué mais il ne comprend pas les caractères se trouvant sur les pages. En fait, cet alphabet lui est parfaitement inconnu et même cette intuition qui le dévore depuis ce matin ne peut l'aider. D'ailleurs, elle a encore disparu, ce qui énerve l'explorateur.

« Et j'imagine que tu vas revenir me déranger dans quelques minutes ? »

Dit-il à voix haute, comme si cette impression désagréable allait lui répondre. N'y pouvant plus, Roxas ferme le cahier et continue à parler tout seul.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne dans cette pièce à tout prix hein ? Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire avec une image et un cahier dont je ne comprends même pas l'écriture qu'i l'intérieur. Si tu souhaitais une aide de ma part, sache que tu as fait une erreur en me choisissant. »

Et Roxas baisse son visage, sentant que la tristesse qui s'est emparée de son cœur quelques minutes auparavant, s'intensifie. Cette fois, des larmes montent jusqu'à ses yeux et le jeune garçon fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour retenir cette eau qui cherche à sortir. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur lui fait autant mal alors que ce matin même, il jouissait d'une certaine joie de vivre ?

« Roxas ? »

L'appelé lève son visage en direction de l'entrée de la pièce et remarque la présence d'Axel.

« Roxas, que fais-tu ici et que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Dit-il en faisant disparaître les larmes qui bordent ses yeux d'un revers de l'un de ses bras. Au moment même où Axel entre dans la pièce, la tristesse qui animait le cœur de Roxas disparaît d'un seul coup. Le chasseur de sans-cœur recommence à se poser des questions tandis que les bras d'Axel s'enlacent dans son dos afin de l'attirer tout contre lui. Là, comme un grand frère, l'homme tente de le réconforter.

« Tu sais que tu fais d'énormes progrès en ce moment ?

- Ha bon ? L'interroge Roxas s'en prendre la peine de le regarder.

- Oui. Nous sommes incapables de ressentir le moindre sentiment humain mais nous pouvons les simuler. Par contre, ta tristesse et tes larmes ont semblé si réelles.

- Tu penses que …. »

Axel ne laisse pas Roxas terminer sa phrase qu'il l'éloigne un peu de lui. Là, il pose sa main sous le jeune visage qu'il soulève afin que son regard se plonge dans le sien.

« Je pense que tu es capable de ressentir des émotions et des sentiments humains sans que tu ai besoin de les simuler. Rien que pour cet exploit, je te félicité. »

A ce moment, le regard de Roxas se fait fuyant et une tristesse s'affiche sur son beau visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il Roxas ?

- Rien. Je me demande juste ce qui m'arrive depuis ce matin.

- Et tu veux m'en parler ? »

Bizarrement, Roxas sent tout au fond de lui un sentiment qui lui recommande de rester sur ses gardes, même en face de cet homme qui se dit être son meilleur ami.

« Non Axel mais merci quand même. »


	9. Chapter 9

Je me prépare pour l'hiver.

Au sein du Jardin Radieux, des plaintes étranges se font entendre alors que le jour vient juste de se lever. D'habitude, à ce moment de la journée, ce sont des chants d'oiseaux qui se font entendre et non ces râles désagréables qui semblent vouloir perturber les nombreux charmes de la nature. L'être qui ne peut s'empêcher de râler de si bon matin n'est autre que ce brave Picsou qui, par souci d'économie, s'est lancé dans une aventure extraordinaire, surtout pour un canard. L'animal s'affaire actuellement à rembourrer une couverture avec de la ouate. Toutefois, il est tellement maladroit avec ses doigts que cette simple mission est en train de tourner à la catastrophe.

Au bout de l'énième tentative, le volatile abandonne et lâche le morceau de tissu qui tenait entre ses ailes pour lui tourner le dos. Comment font toutes ces personnes qui travaillent dans cette branche professionnelle si lui ne peut en faire autant ? Tandis qu'il se triturait les méninges afin d'y entrevoir une réponse, un gloussement se fait entendre dans son dos. Voulant savoir de quoi il en retourne, l'oncle de Donald fait demi-tour sur ses talons et tombe nez à nez avec Dingo. Bien sûr, le canard ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette rencontre.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demande l'animal possesseur d'un bec.

- Je vous regarde depuis plusieurs minutes et vous voir capituler me fait bien rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôles pourtant, rétorque Picsou en lui tournant le dos, tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse habillé.

- Désolé si je vous ai vexé. »

Présente Dingo avant de regarder l'objet de la colère de Picsou. Sur le sol repose une couverture blanche qui présente une ouverture tout au long de sa largeur. De celle-ci dépasse des morceaux de cotons et le chien à la taille humaine ne met pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Vous n'êtes pas doué pour le rembourrage, je me trompe ? »

Continuant de faire la tête, le volatile ne daigne même pas répondre à celui qui discute avec lui en ce moment. Connaissant assez bien l'individu grâce aux nombreuses confidences de Donald, Dingo passe outre cette attitude blessante en continuant dans les questions.

« Vous avez songé à employer quelqu'un pour vous le faire ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Répond enfin le milliardaire en tournant son visage vers celui de Dingo. Je ne tiens pas à verser le moindre centime alors que je peux très bien le faire moi-même.

- Certes mais comme vous avez pu le constatez, vous n'avancez pas beaucoup.

- Et alors ? Chacun ses problèmes mon vieux. »

Picsou reprend la couverture au bout de ses ailes et se remet au travail. Bien sûr, rien ne se passe comme prévu et rapidement, l'oiseau commence à s'énerver de plus belle. De son côté, le chien s'éloigne de quelques pas pour s'assoir sur l'herbe et regarder le riche personnage dans son dur labeur. A ce moment, de nouvelles questions lui traversent l'esprit et c'est sans la moindre gêne qu'il les pose à l'oncle de Donald.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une couverture au fait ?

- Parce que l'hiver approche.

- Et vous craignez le froid ?

- Comme tout le monde. »

Picsou était bien décidé à achever cette conversation sur cette dernière phrase mais il se rend compte que ce dialogue l'aide à se calmer. Du coup, il continue en répondant avec un ton moins agressif mais surtout, beaucoup moins froid.

« Je ne suis plus de la première jeunesse et mon corps souffre de rhumatisme. Ces derniers me font davantage mal lorsque les températures descendent en dessous de zéro, vous comprenez ?

- Aisément puisque je commence à prendre de l'âge également, sans vous offensez bien sûr. Par contre, je ne vois pas le problème si vous employez quelqu'un pour faire ce boulot à votre place ? Avec de la chance, cette couverture vous servira pour plusieurs d'années avec un peu d'entretien.

- La générosité ne fait pas partie de mes qualités, sachez-le. »

Il est vrai que cette réputation de pingre concernant Picsou n'est plus à démontrer et d'ailleurs, ce canard fait tout son possible pour être à la hauteur de cette réputation. Même après tout ça, Dingo ne perd pas espoir et insiste.

« C'est vraiment dommage et je pense qu'il y a là un filon à exploiter. Une source financière qui vous rapporterait bien plus que vos glaces à l'eau de mer salée. »

Bizarrement, Picsou s'arrête quelques secondes afin d'écouter ce que lui propose Dingo. En réalité, c'est lorsqu'il a entendu le terme financier que sa curiosité a été piqué au vif. S'il y a bien un être dans toute la galaxie qui cherche à se faire de l'argent par n'importe quel moyen, c'est bien lui et personne d'autre. Désormais, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, le volatile écoute tranquillement ce que lui propose l'ami de son neveu.

« Comme vous le savez, de nombreux vaisseaux de marchandises font des voyages entre les différentes planètes qui se trouvent dans les galaxies. Sur certaines d'entre elles résident des gens qui n'ont pas la chance de se glisser sous des couvertures lorsque la nuit tombe et c'est bien dommage. Vous qui avez les moyens, je pense qu'il serait bien de songer à offrir un minimum de confort à ces personnes contre quelques billets, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Et tu penses que cette affaire serait rentable ? Enfin, je veux dire, bien plus que mes glaces qui marchent plutôt bien ?

- Je dis toujours qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Ma foi. »

Picsou délaisse sa couverture pour réfléchir. A ce moment, plusieurs idées commencent à germer à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Va falloir que je songe à m'offrir un vaisseau qui puisse réaliser ces fameux échanges entre les planètes. »

Dit-il avant de réfléchir une seconde fois.

« Je n'ai pas bien le choix. Je vais devoir sacrifier plusieurs bourses mais si c'est pour récupérer le double voir le triple dans les mois à venir, je ne dois pas hésiter. »


	10. Chapter 10

Je me prépare pour l'hiver.

Deuxième partie.

Motivé par cette idée grandiose, Picsou décide de s'offrir un défi de taille afin de patienter jusque là. Désormais, il tient à terminer cette couverture pour se prouver qu'il est capable de réaliser quelque chose sans débourser le moindre centime. Pour la énième fois de la matinée, le voilà qui s'énerve de nouveau contre le grand morceau de tissu.

« Dites-moi Picsou ?

- Oui Dingo.

- Vous êtes en train de rembourrer cette couverture avec des plumes de quel volatile ?

- Des plumes de canes. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je suis très étonné, voilà la raison. De plus, les plumes proviennent d'une cane que je connais ?

- Peut-être. »

Dingo sent que le canard ne lui dit pas tout et est bien motivé à savoir d'où viennent cette maudite matière de rembourrage.

« Qui est la malchanceuse ?

- Malchanceuse dites-vous ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est très heureuse de m'avoir cédé quelques plumes pour remplir ma couverture.

- Cela dépend de la personne. »

Voyant que le chien ne lâchera pas le morceau d'aussitôt, Picsou décide d'avouer la vérité pour être tranquille.

« Les plumes viennent de Daisy.

- De Daisy ? »

Et bien sûr, Dingo a du mal à croire un mot de ce que vient de lui raconter le canard milliardaire. Pourquoi ? Parce que Daisy est la compagne de Donald et que ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas laissé son oncle agir de la sorte envers sa bien-aimée. Toutefois, ce vieil égoïste aurait pu profiter de l'un des nombreux voyages spatiaux de son neveu pour approcher la dame et lui faire cette proposition. Cette hypothèse n'est pas idiote du tout et Dingo va cherche à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Je suis étonné de constater la passivité de Donald.

- Sa passivité ?

- Oui. Nous savons tous quelle est la nature de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Daisy et savoir qu'il vous a laissé faire me surprend. D'ailleurs, je vais lui demander moi-même la raison de ce manque de défense. »

Dingo se tourne sur ses talons et commence à s'éloigner de Picsou lorsque ce dernier tente de l'arrêter au son de la voix.

« Attendez Dingo. »

Celui-ci évite de se retourner mais s'immobilise tout de même afin d'écouter ce que le vieil oiseau souhaite lui avouer. Peut-être que ces révélations arriveront à convaincre le chien noir, même si celui-ci en doute sérieusement.

« Daisy avait besoin d'un peu d'argent et elle ne savais pas vers qui se tourner. »

Suite à cette réponse, Dingo ressent le besoin de lui poser une toute nouvelle interrogation.

« Et elle n'a pas songé à le demander à Donald ?

- Bien sûr que si mais elle ignorait quand cet idiot allait entrer. »

A l'entente de cette insulte, le chien se retourne et se montre particulièrement en colère. Même si Donald n'est pas une flèche sur le plan de l'intelligence, c'est un individu de confiance sur lequel on peut compter et jusqu'à présent, le roi Mickey n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de lui.

« Même si vous êtes son oncle, je vous demande de retirer ce que vous venez de dire sur lui !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Même si vous êtes au service de ce bon roi Mickey, il me semble que je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. De plus, si je le voulais, je pourrais très bien racheter le royaume dans son intégralité et de devenir son nouveau dirigeant. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dingo aimerait répondre à l'insolence de ce vieux canard mais il sait très bien qu'il pourrait provoquer la chute de son souverain, chose qu'il ne souhaite pas au plus profond de lui. Du coup, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de se taire.

« Donc, je poursuis mon histoire. Comme Donald était en voyage sur ce mystérieux vaisseau, Daisy est venue me trouver pour savoir si elle pouvait m'emprunter un peu d'argent. Bien sûr, vous savez très bien que la générosité n'est pas l'une de mes qualités et comme j'avais besoin de me procurer une couverture épaisse, j'y ai vu là un certain intérêt pour une éventuelle négociation. En échange de toutes ses plumes, j'acceptais de lui verser la somme qu'elle voulait et comme vous pouvez le voir, la transaction s'est très bien déroulée.

- Combien vous a-t-elle demandé ?

- Pour cette réponse, je vous recommande chaudement d'aller la voir.

- Très bien. »

Picsou poursuit le remplissage de sa couverture et commence doucement à y voir le bout de cette tâche.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes incapable de vous montrer généreux avec les membres de votre propre famille, continue Dingo.

- Daisy n'est pas de ma famille, c'est la femme de mon neveu. En clair, ce n'est qu'une pièce rapportée et il est normal que je souhaite à négocier avec celle-ci lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans le pétrin. De plus, j'avais bien dit à Donald que cette fille était très superficielle et qu'elle allait lui coûter cher, je ne me suis pas trompé. »

Maintenant que toutes les plumes sont dans la couverture, Picsou attrape la boîte de couture qui reposait à ses pieds pour en sortir une aiguille. Ensuite, il s'empare d'une bobine de fil et en coupe plusieurs centimètres. Tandis qu'il affine sa vue afin de glisser l'extrémité du lien dans le chas, le canard à l'immense fortune continue de continuer avec le plus fidèle serviteur du roi Mickey.

« De toute façon, toutes les suivantes de la reine Minnie sont des écervelées et je me ris d'apprendre ce qui s'y passe à chaque fois, au sein de ce château. »

Etant fatigué des insultes de Picsou, Dingo décide d'user d'une carte qu'il peut se permettre.

« Au nom du Roi Mickey, je suis au regret de vous arrêter pour insultes envers la cour et envers la Reine.

- Je n'ai pas insulté la Reine Minnie.

- En insultant ses suivantes, vous insultez ses choix et donc, vous l'insulter elle-même, c'est tout pareil. Maintenant, laissez votre couverture et suivez-moi ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Le lion de mer.

Une nouvelle journée commence sur la plage sur laquelle réside Roxas, Riku, Kairi et leurs amis. La jeune fille est la première à se réveiller et de suite, elle quitte sa résidence modeste pour aller s'étirer dehors. Lorsqu'elle est sûre d'être à cent pour cent de ses capacités, la fille promène son regard au loin et regarde si des choses ne sont pas venues s'échouer sur la plage pendant la nuit. A ce moment, son regard se pose sur une masse brune plutôt imposante qui l'intrigue beaucoup. Curieuse, l'habitante du petit village s'approche doucement pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

Pendant ce temps, Riku revient de sa cueillette de fruits en tenant un sac rempli sur son dos. Dès qu'il foule le sable de la plage, le garçon remarque son amie qui tente de réduire les centimètres qui la sépare de la masse brune. Bien sûr, cette dernière marche lentement en cas si la chose devait être vivante mais sa discrétion amuse Riku. Très vite, celui-ci est prit d'un fou rire qu'il peine à contenir. De ce fait, le voilà qui se montre bruyant en s'exprimant de cette façon et à l'entente de son rire, Kairi sursaute. Dès qu'elle tourne son joli visage dans sa direction, voilà que la masse brune se met à bouger. Cette dernière se retourne sur elle-même et de cette façon, son identité est enfin révélée aux yeux de la jeune fille.

« Un lion de mer ? »

L'animal somnole mais sa présence sur les lieux interroge grandement la petite curieuse qui n'ose plus faire sa timide. Très vite, elle vient auprès de lui et pose ses jambes sur le sable. Dans cette position, Kairi caresse le flanc du mammifère marin tandis que Riku s'approche à son tour.

« Fais attention Kairi, on ne sait rien du caractère de cet animal.

- Je le sais mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce grand garçon soit très dangereux. N'est-ce pas ? »

Dit-elle en le flattant au niveau de la tête. Suite à ces cajoleries, l'animal commence à se détendre et pour exprimer son bonheur, il n'hésite pas à frapper l'eau des nageoires se trouvant à l'extrémité de sa queue. La jeune fille et le lion de mer sont partis pour devenir de très grands amis tandis que le garçon fait demi-tour sur ses talons. Ce comportement intrigue Kairi qui n'hésite pas à se montrer curieuse.

« Un souci Riku ?

- Non. C'est juste que je dois rentrer chez moi pour déposer ma cueillette.

- Mais tu reviens après ?

- Oui, je pense. »

Et ce sont sur ses mots que l'ami de Kairi s'éloigne de cette dernière et de son nouvel ami pour rentrer chez lui. Très vite, l'habitante du village reporte son attention sur l'animal et très vite, ses caresses repartent. Néanmoins, l'amie de Riku et de Roxas ressent le besoin de poser des questions au lion de mer, bien qu'elle se doute de ne recevoir aucune réponse de celui-ci.

« Dis-moi mon grand, que viens-tu faire sur notre plage hein ? Il faut dire qu'à la base, nous ne sommes pas habitués à vous voir dans les parages. »

Alors qu'elle le regarde en souriant, une voix masculine semblant venir du mammifère marin se fait entendre à son intention.

« J'avais envie de voir si le sable de cette plage était confortable pour m'y reposer un peu. »

Etonnée, Kairi cesse de caresser l'animal et ignore de quelle façon elle doit réagir suite à ce que vient de lui dire son nouvel ami. Très vite, elle promène son regard dans les alentours pour trouver la personne qui est en train de lui faire une farce mais la jeune fille n'aperçoit le moindre individu. Visiblement, elle est en présence d'un esprit marin et si celui-ci est venu sur cette plage, c'est pour une très bonne raison. Du coup, cette dernière poursuit la conversation.

« Très bien et quel est le résultat ?

- Pour l'heure, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Par contre, lorsque je t'ai entendu arriver, je me suis demandé si c'était une chipie qui venait me voir ou l'inverse.

- Une chipie ? S'étonne-t-elle d'entendre. Merci beaucoup monsieur le lion de mer.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une chipie et sache que je me nomme Léon.

- Léon le lion de mer, ce n'est guère original. »

Piqué au vif par cette réflexion, l'animal décide d'en faire autant en faisant une remarque à son amie.

« Visiblement, tu es bien une chipie. Excuse-moi de t'avoir si mal jugé. »

Vexée, Kairi cesse de caresser l'animal et à ce moment, un éternuement se fait entendre au loin. Alertée par ce bruit, la jeune fille se met debout et cherche du regard d'où cela pouvait provenir.

« Je savais bien que c'était quelqu'un qui me jouait un tour. Montre-toi ! »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et aucune réponse lui parvient jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien décidée à trouver la personne qui lui a joué cette farce, Kairi reste sur ses positions et se montre patiente. Alors que le vent joue avec ses cheveux, la jeune fille ne voit pas Riku arriver vers elle.

« Kairi ? »

Cette dernière tourne son visage et remarque son camarade qui s'approche d'elle.

« Je suis content que tu dois de retour Riku.

- Pourquoi ?

- Visiblement, quelqu'un s'amuse avec moi en me faisant croire que ce lion de mer sait parler. »

A son tour, le garçon promène son regard tout autour de lui et ne parvient pas à distinguer un indice qui pourrait lui permettre de démasquer le plaisantin. Néanmoins, ses yeux se posent sur un cocotier et là, l'ami de Kairi se pose des questions.

« Excuse-moi, je vais vérifier un truc.

- Entendu. » Lui répond-elle.

Très rapidement, Riku quitte son amie et l'animal pour s'approcher de l'arbre qui l'intrigue depuis plusieurs secondes. Une fois arrivé au pied du cocotier, le garçon lève la tête pour savoir si une personne se cache parmi ses branches. Lorsqu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il est évident que cette initiative est récompensée.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lion de mer.

Deuxième partie.

« Allez, descend de ta cachette s'il te plait. » Prononce Riku à l'attention de la personne cachée dans les branches de l'arbre.

Très vite, un jeune corps se suspend dans les airs en ayant les mains posées sur l'écorce de la branche et c'est là que Kairi aperçoit le plaisantin.

« Roxas, comment as-tu osé me faire un coup pareil ? »

Avant de lui répondre, le garçon prend le temps de se lâcher de l'arbre afin de poser ses pieds sur le sable de la plage. Lorsque s'est fait, l'ami de deux enfants répond à la jeune fille.

« C'était trop drôle. Tu aurais vu la tête que tu as faite lorsque tu as cru que c'était le lion de mer qui t'avait répondu. »

Et aussitôt, Roxas part dans un fou rire suivi de très près par Riku. Celui-ci s'en veut d'avoir loupé cette scène mais imagine très bien le visage de Kairi au moment de la plaisanterie. Alors que les deux garçons continuent de rigoler alors que leur amie dissimule son visage en étant extrêmement vexée, le mammifère marin commence à bouger. Le voyant faire, l'habitante du village se pose des questions.

« Que fais-tu petit lion de mer ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous quittes déjà ? »

Bien sûr, l'animal ne peut répondre à cette interrogation même si Kairi l'avait cru il y a de cela quelques minutes. Du coup, c'est Roxas qui se manifeste afin de lui apporter quelques éclaircissements.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il va rester parmi nous alors que son lieu d'habitat est la mer si ?

- J'aurais bien aimé. »

En donnant cette réponse, Kairi se montre triste tout en suivant le lion de mer des yeux. Celui-ci regagne très vite la mer et laisse les vagues lui frapper le poitrail. Avant de quitter l'endroit et de rejoindre les siens, le mammifère marin regarde une dernière fois sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci s'accroupie et tente de l'attirer en dirigeant l'une de ses mains dans sa direction. De son côté, Roxas y va de son petit commentaire que seul Riku peut entendre puisque prononcé à voix basse.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec cette bestiole ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression. A croire que notre amitié ne lui suffit pas. »

Se souvenant des caresses qu'il avait reçu de sa part, le lion de mer fait demi-tour et s'approche de la jeune fille. Heureuse, celle-ci lui donne de nouvelles flatteries au niveau de la tête et très vite, l'animal exprime sa joie. Tandis que les nageoires de sa queue bat la surface de l'eau pour la seconde fois de leur rencontre, Riku s'éloigne de Roxas afin de retourner au village.

« Reste avec nous Riku, lui demande le futur propriétaire de la keyblade.

- Désolé mais contrairement à certaines, j'ai des choses à faire moi.

- Comme ? »

A ce moment, Riku s'immobilise car il ne s'attendait pas à cette question venant de la part de Roxas. Tandis qu'il réfléchit à une réponse à lui fournir, Kairi voit l'animal s'éloigner d'elle une bonne fois pour toute. Triste, la jeune fille se met debout et regarde son compagnon repartir.

« Surtout, n'oublie pas que je suis ici et que si tu as un problème, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »

Et ce sont sur ces derniers mots que le lion de mer disparait dans l'eau. Sur la plage, Kairi tente de le suivre des yeux tant qu'elle le peut mais très vite, elle le perd du regard. Elle espère sincèrement qu'il reviendra dans le secteur pour lui permettre de passer d'autres moments aussi agréable que celui-ci mais que cette fois, Roxas ne sera pas dans les parages. D'ailleurs, il serait temps de lui régler son compte à celui-là. Tranquillement, Kairi se tourne vers le garçon.

« Toi !

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'as joué ce tour ?

- C'est parce que j'aime bien t'embêter.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Kairi promène son regard sur le sol et remarque un bout de bois de largeur moyenne. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se penche en avant afin de s'en saisir et l'élève au-dessus de sa tête dans le but de se montrer menaçante. A quelques centimètres d'elle, Roxas se pose des questions mais sent qu'il va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

« Tu comptes faire quoi avec ce bout de bois ?

- T'embêter en te frappant.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?

- Tu vas vite le savoir. »

Et sans crier gare, Kairi fonce sur Roxas qui n'en mène pas large. Voulant se mettre à l'abri mais surtout, hors de portée de son amie, le garçon prend ses jambes à son cou et commence à courir le long de la plage. Tout en poussant des cris, Roxas attire la curiosité de Riku qui prend la peine de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passe.

« De vrais gamins. » Dit-il avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Soudain, Roxas heurte quelque chose et s'écroule sur le sable. Voyant que sa cible est en difficulté, Kairi décide d'en profiter pour lui donner un ou deux coups mais voilà que ses yeux se posent sur l'objet contre lequel s'est buté son ami. Très vite, la gamine abandonne son arme de fortune pour se concentrer sur cette nouvelle trouvaille de la matinée.

« Roxas, viens voir.

- Quoi donc ?

- On dirait un coffre au trésor.

- Tu es sérieuse ? »

Kairi creuse tout autour du coffret afin de retirer le sable et quelques secondes plus tard, Roxas vient de lui donner un coup de mains. Les deux enfants viennent d'oublier leur différent et unissent leur effort afin de déloger l'origine d'une prochaine quête. Dès que le coffre n'est plus prisonnier du sable, l'amie de Riku et de Roxas regarde s'il y a un cadenas quelque part et semble déçue lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit.

« Mince. Comment allons-nous faire pour l'ouvrir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kairi, je vais trouver une idée. »

Et c'est grâce à ce coffre que la journée des trois enfants va se poursuivre en ayant son petit lot de surprises.


End file.
